leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora
}} Abilities seconds to identify and last for 15 seconds. After a Vital is triggered or times out, Fiora identifies a new Vital on her target. |description2 = Basic attacks against Vitals deal ( Fiora's level)%| % - %}}per 100 bonus AD)}} of target's maximum health}} bonus true damage, heal Fiora for (5 'Fiora's''' level'')| }}and grant her 20% (10% rank) bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 90 |targeting ='Duelist's Dance' is an auto-targeted ability with a conditional on-hit effect. |additional =*Vitals direction remains locked in its direction at all times, regardless of the enemy's position. Even if the enemy turns or faces a different direction, the passive will not be affected. *Vitals will alternate between spawning on either side of the target. That means if Fiora hits a passive on either the left or bottom sides of the target, the next one will be on the top or right side of them, and vice versa. }} Fiora dashes a short distance in the target direction, then stabs a nearby enemy if one is present while moving into attack range of them. |description2 = The stab deals physical damage, applies on-hit effects, and prioritizes exposed , followed by enemy units who would die to the strike and finally the nearest target, prioritizing champions. |description3= If Lunge hits an enemy, its cooldown is reduced by 60%. |leveling2 = Bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 |targeting ='Lunge' is a ground targeted dash with an autotargeted component. |additional = * Exposed refers to vitals that are facing Fiora. |onhiteffects = Lunge applies on-hit effects.}} Fiora poises to strike in the target direction and then enters a defensive stance, parrying all incoming damage and hostile crowd control for the next seconds. |description2= After the duration, Fiora stabs her sword forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. |description3= The first enemy champion struck also has their movement and by 50% for seconds. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte the target for the same duration instead. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 750 |targeting ='Riposte' is a linear, pass-through skillshot with a colliding skillshot component and a combined spell shield/self-buff component. |additional = *Fiora can also use this ability to hit Vitals. *Crowd control effects from epic monsters will be blocked, but will not count toward the stun effect. *Immobilizing effects include: , , , , , , , , and . }} Fiora gains on her next two basic attacks. The first attack cannot critically strike but its target for 1 second, while the second attack critically strikes for modified damage. |description2 = Bladework resets Fiora's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = |targeting ='Bladework' is a self-buff ability. |additional = }} bonus movement speed is increased. |description2 = Fiora targets an enemy champion, highlighting all four of their for the next 8 seconds. While Grand Challenge is in effect, does not identify new on its target. |description3 = If Fiora is able to attack all four , or if she attacks at least one before her target dies, she creates a victory zone that heals her and allied champions within over the next 5 seconds. |description4 = While near her target or within the healing zone, Fiora benefits from bonus movement speed. |leveling = % |leveling3 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting ='Grand Challenge' is an enemy targeted ability with an enemy debuff and area of effect component. |additional = * does not end if Fiora dies. If Fiora gets at least a hit on the before dying, and then her target dies, the victory zone will still activate. *The target is considered dead for the purpose of and the victory zone will activate if they enter a pseudo-death state - , . }} References cs:Fiora de:Fiora es:Fiora fr:Fiora pl:Fiora pt-br:Fiora ru:Fiora zh:菲奥娜 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Dash champion Category:Haste champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion